Sub-Zero (MK11)
MK11 Edition Sub-Zero is a character introduced in the 2.1.1 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description This variation of Sub-Zero has an appearance similar to that of his first costume seen in early access gameplay videos of Mortal Kombat 11. Apart from the Mortal Kombat X variations of Sub-Zero, MK11 Sub-Zero's basic attacks, special attacks, and Fatal Blow are brand new. Sub-Zero is the fourth MK11 character brought to Mobile edition, as well as the second Diamond Tier character next to MK11 Scorpion. With his ability to save MK11 teammates from death, he can be used to create a powerful team that can withstand death once in order to continue the fight. Sub-Zero has also replaced Scorpion as a reward character in the Faction Wars' Blood Ruby Kard Pack. He has the same drop rates as Scorpion, which will depend on players' ranks. How to obtain MK11 Sub-Zero can be obtained via these methods: * Blood Ruby Kard Pack * MK11 Diamond Pack Abilities Passive Ability * Polar Vortex '''- Any opponent fighting against MK11 Sub-Zero for 12-8 seconds gets frostbite. When performing combo enders against frostbitten opponents, MK11 Sub-Zero has a 30-50% chance of freezing them. Sub-Zero saves each MK11 teammate once, by replacing him or her with an Ice Clone. The Ice Clone explodes, dealing low/medium/high damage and causing bleed. Special Attacks * '''Icicle Burst (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage ** Applies Bleed * Breaking the Ice (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage ** Applies Power Drain *** When players achieve 90% or above in the minigame, they will get a close-up krushing blow version of the attack. * Axe the Question (Fatal Blow) ** Extreme Damage ** Applies''' Frostbite''' Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Sub-Zero to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** [[Scorpion (MK11)|Scorpion' (MK11)]] ''- Scorpion grants Sub-Zero 25% chance for lethal blows on basic attacks, increasing his damage output. ** ''Jade (MK11) ''- Jade grants Sub-Zero the ability to heal from '''Fire, Bleed, and Poison DOT. However, this ability cannot counter the effects of Dark Magic DOT 'during Challenge Mode battles and [[Ermac (Klassic)|Ermac ('Klassic)]]'s Soul Siphon DOT. ** Raiden (MK11) ''- Raiden grants Sub-Zero the ability to become '''immune' to power drain. ** Kung Jin (Shaolin) ''- Sub-Zero gains a bar of '''starting power' thanks to Kung Jin's passive ability. ** Scorpion (Hellspawn) ''- Since MK11 Sub-Zero is a Martial Artist character, he can benefit from Hellspawn Scorpion's passive ability and receive up to 1.5 bars of '''starting power'. ** Scorpion (Ninjutsu) and Sub-Zero (Cryomancer) ''- these characters give Sub-Zero a +30% boost in attack and health, making MK11 Sub-Zero more powerful and enduring. ** ''Mileena (Ravenous) ''- Mileena's passive ability grants all teammates +80-100% boosted damage when the opponent is suffering the effects of '''Bleed', Fire, and Poison DOTs. This can apply to Sub-Zero's ability to apply Bleed DOT on Special 1, making Icicle Burst an effective continuous damage dealer. * Strengths in Battle ** Since Sub-Zero possesses the ability to apply frostbite 'to opponents after a certain amount of time whilst they are facing him, he can effectively drain their power in order to avoid any possible high-damage attacks that could potentially severely damage or instantly kill Sub-Zero. *** His passive ability also allows him a chance to freeze the opponent when he performs a combo ender on a frostbitten opponent, tipping the odds in Sub-Zero's favor as well as creating an open window for a special attack from Sub-Zero or a tagged out teammate. * Weaknesses in Battle ** ''[[Raiden (Dark)|Raiden ('Dark)]] and [[Liu Kang (Klassic)|Liu Kang (Klassic)]]'' *** Dark Raiden has the ability to heal from Bleed DOT, as well as gain power instead of lose it on power drain, the latter resulting from Sub-Zero's passive ability. *** Klassic Liu Kang also has the ability to heal from Bleed DOT, which will prompt players to carefully NOT use Icicle Burst against either Raiden or Liu Kang. ** [[Mileena (Piercing)|Mileena ('Piercing')]] - ''Mileena has the ability to gain a bar of power from any time '''Bleed DOT' is applied to her. In Sub-Zero's case, Icicle Burst can apply Bleed, giving Mileena an opportunity to strike with a very powerful special attack. ** [[Jade (MK11)|Jade ('MK11')]] ''- not only can Jade heal from all '''DOTs', but she grants the same ability to her MK11 teammates, making the battle more difficult on the player's end of the fight. Equipment * Ice Daggers - this is Sub-Zero's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 30-50% basic attack damage boost ** SUB-ZERO - 30-50% Chance to transfer 50% damage to health on Special 2 ** Level X - 50% Crit Chance boost against frozen foes Support Cards * 'Cryomancer '- 3-15% Damage Boost * 'Clan: Lin Kuei '- 3-15% Health Boost * 'Brother: Noob Saibot '- 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Diamond Tier Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters